This invention relates generally to the field of battery chargers and more particularly to battery chargers of the down pulse switching type. More particularly, the present invention may be described as a charger analyzer which adjusts its charge profile to battery voltage characteristics which are a result of charge current and temperature.
Generally speaking, the present invention provides the means by which a battery may be charged to a level of 95% of maximum charge during a minimum time by the application of a constant current over a predetermined time interval, unless the peak battery voltage is attained in a time less than the normal charge time for a fully discharged battery.